A Rider And Her Mount
by FalgarnTheMagnificent
Summary: When she was with her, she felt as though she really was flying.


A Rider And Her Mount by Naglfar

nighttime was her favorite time of the day (deep opening sentence)

jill arose from the cot laid out upon the grassy floor of her tent (opening action), stretching and yawning as she rose. she stared bleary-eyed at the flap of a door leading to the outside. only that one thin piece of cloth lay between jill and her mount. she stood up, stretching her arms again and smothing out the wrinkles on her pure white nightgown. she pshed open the flap and stepped out into the crisp night.

Jill immediately followed the path burned into her conscious ever since she had met "her", which lead to another tent in the sea of identical tents. She could never mistake any other tent for "her" tent; she knew the way back as a salmon knows the way back to its birthplace. a light breeze blew past as she walked, but in the daein country side, even a light breeze could freez one to the marrow. jill csrssed her arms to stay warmed, and felt her nipples erecting, the buds pushing into her forearms. she blushed slighty and hung her head, silently praying no one decided to poke their head out of their tent as she walked. after what seemed like an etenriy jill stooped in front of "her" tent; the only the that had a small light burning within. he pushed open the flap to this door, hardly able to contain her excite behind her professional exterior

"overlsept again, huh?" rang a voice from within. Jill stepped inside of the tent, and was greeted by mia's smiling face. she lay reclined baack on her cot, head resting atop her arms, with her legs spread slightly. he nightgown barely covered her nether regions. "oh well, are you ready?"

"...yes" jill said after along pause. she was blushing furiously now, even though they had done this many times before, she still felt as though it was her first time.

"alright, then!" mia leapted off her cot and nearly tackled jill to the floor, mia looked at the look of shock on jills face before leaning down and brining her soft lips onto jills. jills eyes closed as she entered into a deep embrace with mia, who began to play tih the shoulder straps of jills nightgown. she pull them down enough so she could pull out a single breast from withing her nightgown. as soon as mias hands made contact jill let out a soft moan. mia moved her lips away from jill mount and onto her left nipple, where she began to gently suckle it, prompting more soft moans from jill. with her other hand she pulled down the other shoulder strap on jill's nightgown and began to knead her right breast. jill began to utter louder moans as mia pleasured her. she reached for the straps on mia's nightgown and pulled them off, rubbing her supple breasts, prompting mia to maona s well. mia suddenly stopped suckling jills breasts and smiled, saying "tonight i have a special thing id like to try, and i know you'll like it" she began to slide her face down until she reached the end pf her night gown, which she gently lifted up, peeking into her nether regions.

"yes, you'll definately enjoy this..." jill muttered, as suddenly she grabbled what was silky smooth skin on her face and ripped it off, which shocked jilla. as mia began to tear the flesh from her jill, jill gasped when she realized that mia was not the one staring between her legs. as the last of the flesh fell off, what was one smooth skin became bumpy, fatty tissue. what was long, purple hair became brown hair in the form of a small mohawk. and what was once a slender bomdy with supple breast became a hideously obese body with the wrong kind of breasts.

"who...who are you" jills screamed as she struggled to cover herself. the large man grabbed her legs and held them open as if they were clamped

"I am gheb, and i am going to rape you!" he grinned as he examined jill's body. jill was in shock. the woman wo had so tenderly made love to her for so long was... a rapist? "yes you will do nicely to pleasure my massive cock" he said snidely.

jill screamed.

TO BE CONTINUED 


End file.
